Pakura Goldstein
, presumably as well}}The girl walked out to the middle of the water mirror she has summoned, and did a dance everyone was so familiar with. The music came in the form of Meloetta's song, seemingly out of nowhere. It may look foreign to others but it was oh so wekk known to her. The dance ended, and the water mirror is now translucent in nature. The people are always awed at her power, as they knew of her power, having seen it plenty of times. A vision appears, seen from the victim's point of view, and the events leading up to his death. They say dead men tell no tales, but that is not true for her, thanks to her psychic powers. Her fellow people saw the vision, and turns to the guilty party, though she stopped them, and welcomed a chance for the opposing team to refute her Divination results, for it could be wrong. However, they couldn't, and he was found guilty, and sentenced to be hanged. The locals cheer, but this victory did not come without a price. Someone tried to kill her the next night, but she was alert, shooting the person before they could even act. Of course she expected it, for after all her power is a great help in finding the criminals who kill without a Hunter License, thus she was a great threat to those who try to lie that they have one, only to be immediately revealed to be lying. But she is ready for them, and she would show them she was not crowned the Princess for nothing. Brief Description Pakura Goldstein was the name of the first Princess of PAL. Shiki had named Pakura, the current Elite Leader and the PAL's Princess after her. Before she moved to PAL, she was a professional tennis player, and was a Doubles specialist, alongside her doubles partner, Natsuhi Davenport. However, after the death of her Doubles Partner due to an incurable illness, she moved to PAL to seek another career. She then started to study to become a prosecutor, and became known as the Queen of Prosecutors, having a perfect win record, eventually being able to prosecute cases in other countries, making her an International Prosecutor. She rose to the rank of Chief Prosecutor at the age of eighteen, making herself the youngest Chief Prosecutor PAL ever had. She was assumed to be a Dark type trainer, as she was seen with an Umbreon in her statue, and her nickname was the Dark Princess. She was also presumed to be a Ghost type trainer as she was chosen to wield the Scarlet Anger power (though it is debatable, as Amethyst herself is not a Ghost type specialist). Physical Appearance Pakura Goldstein was a beautiful woman with sapphire blue eyes and jet black hair. She resembled the current Princess somewhat, though she was described as smaller, slighter, and less beautiful than Amethyst, with less prominent curves. She also has an athletic figure from her tennis playing days. As a wielder of Scarlet Anger, her eyes would turn red when activated. However, it is unknown if her eyes became permanently red in the process. Due to her refined beauty, she most likely caught a good deal of attention from males while she was alive. Even when she was dead, her appearance has attracted the attention of a number of admirers, as just a photograph was enough to catch the interest from the male Champions and even Phillip seemed enamored with her, and described her to be "prettier than that Diantha". Personality Ash thought that Pakura Goldstein possibly despised living due to being neglected by her family and losing her Doubles Partner. He had the impression that she had lived a life where she had always been miserable, therefore she had no hope left and could not find the courage to make her want to keep trying, which resulted in her suicide. Pakura was also not modest, wearing provocative clothing, as shown in her statues and pictures. Pakura was assumed to be extremely loyal, for she never got married after Natsuhi's death, or even dated for that matter. When she was in school, despite being popular, she was more into reading textbooks than watching TV or having friends. She was highly intelligent, as evidenced by her top performance both in elementary and high school, and her tremendous achievements in various school competitions. In fact, she won awards in school for various activities such as spelling bees, air rifle competitions, writing essays, and flower arranging. She seemed to hate the limelight and while she accepted all accolades and prizes she received, she stuffed them in her bag and refused to show it to anyone. Due to her school achievements, she was labelled as a young prodigy, and due to PAL Region's reputation as a great place to develop a person's talents and its extremely progressive nature, she became a Prosecutor at the early age of fifteen. According to old records of her days as a prosecutor, she was relentless, even when pushed to a corner, and makes use of psychological manipulation in court via her studies in psychology. She is quick-thinking and pounces on even the slightest weakness in the defense's argument, and has the skill to turn things around, indicating she is clever and quick-thinking, contributing to her success as a lawyer. She was stated to have a cool, reserved and sophisticated persona when prosecuting. She used a calm, methodical approach to her investigations, often using her common sense and logic skills to deduce the answers and confront witnesses directly at the scene. Ironically, she was described to have no love of competition. She seemed to have a charismatic personality, being able to convince the Judge that the defendant is guilty, which is probably one of the reasons why she was selected to rule the region as the Princess. Pakura was very diligent and determined in her law studies as well. She was stated to spend a lot of time watching and studying court procedure videos before her cases. She also kept many law and psychology books in her office along with meticulous records of various cases and evidence. These old books are currently in possession of Amethyst Paradinight, who later became skilled in the art of psychology, which she uses to manipulates victims to commit suicide. Her diligence was further emphasized when she studied on her aura abilities day and night when she discovered she had them, and, with training, she had learned how to get it to have magical properties like a witch. With her newfound talent, she was able to protect her region from those who thought the Princess position is easy taking, and the criminals who eye the assets of the region. She was presumably very disciplined and hard-working, as evidenced by her success in her law career despite only starting this career for a few years, and therefore, considered a prosecuting genius. Pakura also acknowledged that no one is perfect, not even her, as she stated even her divination powers could make mistakes, and welcomed defense attorneys to counter the argument made by her divination abilities. She also had morals, not using her divination ability via the water mirror in cases where she is the prosecutor, preferring to rely on her own abilities as a prosecutor. It was also revealed that she only used her powers in the most necessary situations even when she was outside court, suggesting that despite displaying an apathetic personality, she would never abuse her power for the sake of peace in the region. Pakura was similar to Amethyst, having a cold, ruthless, and generally aloof nature, according to the biographies written about her. However, she was also assumed to have a compassionate and kind heart, as Arceus stated that she had earned a place in the Hall of Origins. Arceus also mentioned that in death, she became a cheerful and carefree girl, most likely because she was reunited with Natsuhi. Background Pakura was born to Mr and Mrs Goldstein somewhere in New York CityPakura is stated to never have married, so she is a born Goldstein. It is apparent that she didn't have a good relationship with her family, as no mention of them were made in her plaque in the Hall of Fame. She attended Bellport Grade School, and went on to New Day Academy, where she became the Student Council President, and was said to have a perfect Grade Point Average, even on the essay part. She was captain of the girls tennis club, and the Student Council President. She was a popular student during her school days. It is assumed by Ash that her Doubles partner had died during her studies in New Day Academy and the shock of the death of her Doubles Partner, whom Ash speculated was her lover, drove her into committing suicide. Ash's Lucario assumed that after she had graduated from New Day Academy at the early age of fourteen (she was allowed to skip grades as a genius), she ran away from home, and presumably moved to PAL from there, and took the Hunter Exam. After taking the Hunter Exam, she rose to the Head of Poacher Department within less than a year, and a Zodiac member within six months after the Chairman of the Hunter's Association caught wind of her skills in her various missions and her leadership skills. She decided to be a prosecutor as well, and proved herself to be very talented. Others have caught wind of her skills, and invited her to prosecute in other countries within three months of prosecuting, and became Chief Prosecutor within three years of prosecuting, labeling her as a Queen of Prosecutors, for she never lost up until her death, having a prefect win record for forty-one years. She was selected to be the Princess by the region's founder, Pierce Alexander Lane, and thus became the first Princess. It was revealed that the Elite Mansion they now live in used to be the castle where the rulers of the region live, though it had undergone many changes and renovation. She was stated to have at least two siblings, who probably mistreat her like her parents did. It is unknown what happened to her family, but due to the circumstances, Pakura most likely killed them herself or arranged for their deaths. It is unknown when she developed her aura and psychic abilities, though the psychic powers could be manifested from her resentment of her family for neglecting and favoring her siblings over her (most likely gender discrimination), or it could be the trauma of losing Natsuhi, who could be her lover. Abilities & Powers Not much is known about her full abilities, though she is widely accepted to be one of the most powerful aura users in history, which she achieved unrivalled power. Amethyst, being a living legend herself, praised her might as superior to all others. She was also powerful enough to attract Giratina's attention to implant Scarlet Anger into her. She was also presumed to be able to control the power well, and also has the self-discipline, as she was the only user that lived beyond 30. When witnessing her divination ability in action, Amethyst became inspired to make use of her own dancing to amplify her clairvoyant abilities. It was stated that Pakura carries a staff with her that had a crystal ball attached to it, and the crystal ball is said to be able to amplify the magic that she casts. The staff also has a sword concealed in a wooden-like sheath, which can be used for close-range combat if needed. Not only that, she had left her books containing various magic spells she had used in her lifetime (most of the spells were invented by her, as her magic was self-taught), and it was stated that she is a sorceress, implying that her aura abilities take on magical properties like a witch, which made her a dangerous opponent, as the effects of her magic could range from anything, from putting out nearby lights to forcibly extracting a soul from a person's body, killing and trapping them forever. Due to her type specialty and the nature of her personality, it is most likely her aura abilities also take on the same tone (Dark Magic). She had shown impressive psychic powers after her lover's death before developing her aura abilities. She was stated to have unparalleled reserves and strength in aura, noted by even Amethyst that Pakura was much stronger than her, and if they were to fight with all they got, she'd probably lose. It was stated that just a simple release of her aura could create massive shockwaves able to subdue people. Psychic Abilities Lie Detection- Pakura was stated to have the ability to tell whether someone was lying in their testimonies or not, implying she may have been a psychic, and it was mentioned she couldn't be fooled even with Psychic Shields. Her Scarlet Anger would most likely help enhance the ability. Divination- In the past, besides having defense attorneys and prosecutors having an argument to see if the defendant is really guilty, Pakura can make use a water mirror to reveal what what happened and what the victim saw and felt before their death. The water mirror is summoned by her to the floor between the two attorney benches. To activate the divination ability, she does a soulful and alluring dance around the water mirror, believing the dance would help her increase the accuracy of what she sees with her ability, though she acknowledges that even her psychic powers can make mistakes, hence she allowed the defense attorneys to look for contradictions to prove her power wrong and save their clients, instead of declaring her power would decide the defendant's fate. She is also known to make prophecies, most of which came true. Her fortune-telling ability is no doubt superior to Rosaline's. Unknown Psychic Ability- Pakura was able to subdue people into sleeping and hypnotise people at a large scale, and other things such as erasing their memory. Aura Abilities Probability Manipulation- She has the ability of Probability Control, or manipulation over luck, or rather, bad luck. It manifests as light purple, energy blasts/waves fired from her hands or her staff, and it allows her "jinx" her enemies, hence her name. How she does this has never been explored in the series. When she is not shooting waves of energy, the crystal ball of the staff or her eyes would glow light purple instead, and can make structures crumble. Magic Manipulation- She can make use of basic magical power to create energy blasts, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used like energy constructs, allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets. She can make use of this to enhance her own combat abilities, and making them deadlier. She can find any person she wants by detecting the traces of aura that she has left on them. She can also absorb aura with this power. Voodoo Doll- Pakura conjures up shape a straw man and metal stakes. With the help of a hammer, she would hammer the stakes into various points on the straw man's body to damage the enemy in a Voodoo doll fashion. The pain is said to be extremely excruciating, and most victims beg for her to kill them (and ending her torture) before she even got to the second spike. Paralytic Skeletal Illusion- When Pakura casts this spell on her target, it causes the target to become paralyzed while hallucinating images of frightening skeletal phantoms. When this is used with Scarlet Anger, the illusions would be strong enough to drive anyone insane. Unknown Ability- She can unleash a powerful shockwave able to repel or slaughter people, tearing them into pieces Scarlet Anger- When activated, it causes her eyes to glow red in colour. It grants her abilities such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder a person's sense via illusions. With this, is also grants her the ability to see and hear things from long distances. With this ability, Pakura is also able to see spirits and control them against their will, along with Ghost type Pokemon, and it is also able to give her a strength and speed boost. She is also able to increase the power of her other psychic and aura abilities, and grants her intense spiritual power. This ability also allows her locate and track others by sensing aura, picking up aura from long distances, and noticing changes in an individual's aura. It is also able to sense how many individuals are present. Pakura's vision while using this power has heightened perception and analytical powers, meaning she can comprehend any details she sees. She is also able to read a target's thoughts to determine what was ailing them. She can also see one's life force, which she can use to predict the opponent's next move or tell if someone was alive. It also grants the user the power to be possessed by Giratina and convert individuals to be loyal to it, transforming them into Agents of Giratina. The frightening power does not go without drawbacks, however. Every time Pakura uses this power, her health would deteriorate, which leads to the shortening of her lifespan, and she would have intense muscle pain for two or three days, and even cough out blood. She would also experience intense headache. Furthermore, her sanity and emotions would be eaten away as well. She can rarely control the full extent of her abilities, and as such her subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then may overwhelm the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. It is presumed that the loss of her sanity from the Scarlet Anger caused and her grief of her partner's death to overwhelm her, which lead her to commit suicide. Equipment Staff- '''This '''was an item owned by her while she unlocked her sorceress powers. The top of the staff was curved in a shape reminiscent of a crescent, and contained an amethyst crystal sphere. Pakura used it as a medium for her magical powers, though she was stated she did not actually need it to use her magic. The staff itself also hid a sword concealed in a wooden shell-like sheath in the case of her needing to engage in actual combat. The staff is currently in ownership of Amethyst Paradinight. Legacy By her own design, Pakura had a huge influence on the PAL Region. Pakura was the one that came up with the concept of a group to distribute the authority (though a large chunk is still with the Prince/Princess). She had written her desire to have an an elite group to help the Prince and Princess rule the region in her own diary, but the diary was lost when she died, keeping the region in the dark as to what she had wanted. The Dragon Duo themselves would find the diary buried in one of the junkyard cities that would later be known as Meteor City, and decided to create an Elite Four based on her wishes. The Dragon Duo decided to follow in the first Princess' footsteps, and finish what she stated by creating an Elite Four to honor her. However, the only requirement she wanted was that the all group members must be a Hunter. The Dragon Duo felt that it was not enough, and added other requirements of their own agenda, where they feel would be the best for the region. This legacy was short-lived, however, as it was ruined when Rosaline came along trying to get a spot for the Elite Four, and even begging for more chances despite her two failures, causing Amethyst to loathe her for ruining what the Dragon Duo, and to an extent, the first Princess, set out to create, and encouraged the public to hate her by exposing her. Pakura Goldstein was a well-known name in the region even after her death, as even the current Princess Amethyst was said to respect her abilities as a Princess and an aura user in general, and commend her abilities as a Chief Prosecutor. Amethyst also adopted some of her psychological skills via her books, and made use of it in her missions as an assassin, becoming the regional's most dangerous assassin. Amethyst also picked up her method of using logic to plan her next moves. Amethyst was later revealed to own Pakura's old outfits as well, the ones she wore while she was still a Princess, and modified one of her old gowns to wear for her Regional Tour with Shiki. Amethyst expressed an interest in looking for her sparkly tiara she wore while she was a Princess, but never got to it as she was too busy to make time for it. However, Ash did it for her, and found it in a dusty corner of the jewellery vault in the Elite Mansion, and presented it to her on her birthday bash. Pakura's staff was currently in Amethyst's possession, as it was given to her by Shiki, who felt that the colour of the crystal was the same as her eyes. Unlike Sir Aaron, because of the fact that she never married or had children, her aura died along with her, never to be inherited by the future generation of aura users, until Team Rocket got a hold of her DNA from the place she was buried, and made use of it to experiment on Amethyst Paradinight, which made her have the exact same aura wavelength of Pakura Goldstein, making her the latest inheritor of Pakura's aura and will. However, she does not seem to have the talent of wielding aura like Pakura did, though she used to have Accidental Magic happen to her (since Pakura's aura took on magical properties). Amethyst also did not inherit her will. Although she did desire peace at first like Pakura, she was eventually corrupted by tragic events, and decided human lives can be sacrificed for the good of the region. Trivia * According to the biographies on her, despite disliking sweet things in general, she does seem to enjoy chocolate-related stuff, such as chocolate custard, chocolate tarts and frozen hot chocolate. Ironically, she does not like to eat chocolates. * Pakura shares some similarities with Amethyst: ** Both of them have two brothers (though Pakura is the middle child, while Amethyst is the youngest) ** They have been abused and neglected by their biological families. ** Both have someone they care for die, and was their only friend. ** They are extremely beautiful that it was almost supernatural. ** Both of them have the same first names (until Amethyst learnt her real name). ** They are the Princess of the PAL Region at some point in time. ** They have the power of Scarlet Anger and was stated to be able to use it very well (AV only). ** Both of them are competent with a sword. ** Both of them are lawyers (though Amethyst was a Defense Attorney and Pakura was a Prosecutor) ** They had killed their own families (Though it is unknown how Pakura did it) ** They have cold, vicious and aloof natures, though Pakura's was toned down. ** Both princesses were child prodigies (though Amethyst's status as one is disputed, so this point may be void) * However, there are differences between them as well. While Pakura is much more compassionate and did not like using violence to keep peace unless when necessary, Amethyst often killed her targets and encourages the others to do the same as well. Pakura is incidentally the more forgiving of the two, and did not give in to the hate that was stemmed from her past, while Amethyst preferred to vent her emotions on others, whether they are innocent or not. Pakura also treasured lives of the others, while Amethyst saw it as worthless. * It is assumed she knows Latin, as most of her spells are in Latin. * Pakura is one of the few people that Amethyst truly respected and admired, and even adopted some of her tactics to great effect in her own running of the region and her job as an assassin. She once joked that if Pakura was still alive, she'd date her, implying Amethyst may be bisexual. Category:PAL Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zodiac Members